Cuando el sakura florezca
by SweetnessKai
Summary: Horokeu Usui, casi tres años lejos de su hogar, viviendo en el templo de los Asakura, su vida dara un cambio inesperado al conocer a cierta persona, la cual lo llenara de distintos conflictos existenciales... Y no solo a él, las personas a su alrededor, tomando en cuenta a su amigo, se verán afectados por los mismos cambios. [UA]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, volví... Con una nueva historia bajo la manga, un summary del asco [like always] ... Espero les guste esta pequeña historia, no sé de cuantos capitulos será, disfruten y tal vez vaya aclarando algunos puntos conforme avance la historia, bien comencemos ~

_Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei_

* * *

1

El sol del atardecer golpeaba ligeramente la ventana de cierta habitación, en aquella tierra famosa de aguas termales, los colores cálidos con los que la pared blanca era pintada, marcaban la hora del crepúsculo, una inmensa tranquilidad se respiraba en ese pequeño cuarto, un chico de aparentes dieciséis años, melena poco común de color azul, leía plácidamente algún libro respecto a la naturaleza, alejo la vista por unos segundos de la página, soltó un suspiro en el cual denotaba melancolía, pues, Horokeu Usui, había dejado su pueblo natal para poder continuar sus estudios. Alguien tocaba a la puerta de su cuarto, el chico, lentamente dejo lo que hacía a un lado y salió, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Dos años de haber dejado su casa, su familia, su cultura, parte de su infancia, conformaban una pequeña parte de su vida, adaptarse a esta nueva vida lejos de la anterior fue un poco difícil los primeros meses, fue un proceso lento y de mucha paciencia para el joven. Dos años donde los cuales, solo había conocido a un buen compañero y por supuesto, dueño de la posada donde ahora vivía. Yoh Asakura, futuro heredero de los Asakura y de las aguas termales de Funbari, era su buen confidente, amigo y compañero de la preparatoria a la que asistían juntos, se encontraban divirtiéndose mientras jugaban videojuegos juntos.

* * *

-Tengo mucho sueño… ¿Y si mejor ya nos vamos Horo?

-¡Pero si apenas es la primer hora! –Gritoneo atrás de Yoh, un chico de pequeña estatura, buen amigo del Asakura, Manta Oyamada, el mejor alumno de la clase, y claro de la escuela, el cual también era considerado el tutor de clases de ambos.

-Primera hora, y el Sr. Puntualidad no ha llegado…. ¿Deberíamos irnos? Yo también tengo sueño, no debimos quedarnos jugando hasta tarde.

-Valió la pena, vencimos al jefe después de tres noches sin lograrlo.

-Tienes razón – Horo Horo se recargo en su pupitre, ignorando cualquier queja o regaño proveniente de la boca del pequeño compañero de ambos. Segundos después apareció el profesor de la primera clase.

El día escolar transcurrió normal, sin presión alguna, ni pendientes por hacer entre clases, las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban, muchos ya comenzaban a planear sus salidas con grupos de amigos, salidas al cine o algo parecido, Horo Horo solo pensaba en una cosa al escuchar la palabra _vacaciones_, y era "pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia en su pueblo", tenía planeado invitar a Yoh, sería una buena experiencia para ambos, además de que sus padres mantienen una amistad de años, no sería problema el permiso.

* * *

La campana sonó, marcaba la hora de salida y el inicio del fin de semana, grupos enormes de chicos y chicas caminaban hacia la salida, Yoh, lento como de costumbre guardaba sus cosas del pupitre, mientras un ansioso Horo Horo le esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué siempre tardas demasiado en alistar tus cosas?

-Ya voy, solo espera un poco –unos sonidos extraños hacían eco en la soledad del salón de clases, donde solo se encontraban Yoh y Horo Horo.- Aaah…. Tengo hambre –soltó su ligera y famosa risa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de demora, lograron salir de la escuela, un día más había transcurrido, un día más se había esfumado para la vida de Horo Horo e Yoh.

Caminaron nuevamente por el mismo andar de todos los días, la ligera brisa acariciaba los azules cabellos de Horo Horo, le regresaban ese sentir de melancolía que de vez en cuando nacía dentro de él al recordar su pueblo, sí que estaba ansioso por esas vacaciones.

Llegaron al templo, el estómago de Yoh hacia cada vez más ruido, el cual aviso al mismo estomago de Horo Horo que ya era hora, pues en el ambiente, ya circulaban los ricos aromas de la cena que la abuela Kino había preparado para ambos, era una delicia cada platillo de esa anciana, le hacían sentir como en su hogar.

Otra noche más en el templo Asakura, cada quien yacía en su habitación.

Horo Horo continuaba leyendo tranquilamente el libro de botánica que había recibido las vacaciones de invierno pasadas, regalo de su hermana menor.

Nuevamente tocaron a su puerta, nuestro amigo azulado interrumpió su lectura para atender a la persona que, con discreción, pedía de su atención. Con suavidad giro la perilla y se encontró con Yoh, sonriéndole y con ropas casuales le esperaba fuera de su habitación, Horo Horo le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Cinco minutos después, Horo Horo apagaba la luz de su habitación y salía de la misma, vestía igual que Yoh, ropa casual, al parecer, saldrían juntos esa noche.

Era viernes por la noche, ¿qué es lo más común que suelen hacer los jóvenes como ellos?

Exacto, salir, a despejarse un rato, a alguna fiesta estúpida de un compañero de la escuela.

-¿Por qué siempre tardan demasiado? –Reclamo una persona con las mismas facciones que Yoh, solo que con el pelo más largo.

-Esta vez fue culpa de Horo, hermano.

-Estúpido Hoto-Hoto olvidadizo.

-¡Que es Horo Horo, Hao!

-Como sea… -Rodo ligeramente los ojos dándole la espalda y continuando el andar, que hace varios minutos, debieron avanzar.

Esa fiesta, al parecer, les prometía mucho.

* * *

Música fuerte, gritos descontrolados, adolescentes alcoholizados y otros cuantos drogados. Los tres chicos llegaron victoriosos de que aún la mejor _parte_ no había comenzado.

Hao se había perdido entre la multitud de jóvenes que reventaban el lugar, Horo e Yoh permanecían unidos, buscando caras conocidas, quizás a alguien de sus compañeros o al mismo anfitrión del lugar.

La música era demasiado alta en el lugar, Horo Horo sentía como las vibraciones del lugar pasaban por su pecho, el ritmo le agradaba, Yoh por su parte tomaba algo mientras observaba como un grupo de chicas hablaban en susurros, señalando discretamente a su amigo mientras este mismo seguía perdido entre el ambiente y sus pensamientos, un leve golpe con el codo hizo que regresara, y señalo la entrada principal, Horo Horo acepto y siguieron por el pasillo.

Fue una guerra poder salir de esa sala en la que minutos antes se encontraban. Lograron salir con éxito al patio, la piscina del lugar albergaba chicas bonitas en ropa interior, personas jugando como si no hubiera un fin y claro, bebiendo.

Yoh comenzaba a aburrirse, no entendía porque siempre le daba la razón a su hermano cuando lo invitaba a la casa de Kanna a algunas de las fiestas que organizaba cuando sus padres salían de viaje, el preferiría los lugares menos concurridos y claro, tranquilos. Suspiró rendido, sabía que buscar a su gemelo mayor seria en vano, siempre que asistían a ese lugar, Hao se perdía para tener sexo con la anfitriona del lugar, y de vez en cuando, con las amigas de ella.

-Horito… -Susurró acercándose al oído del peli celeste para que lo escuchase mejor, se encontraba muy dentro de sus pensamientos mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su bebida, la cual ya estaba caliente por lo que hizo muecas de disgusto y la dejo en el suelo. Giro a su derecha para escuchar a su amigo.

-¿Qué? –Su cara aun de asco por la bebida seguía presente, tenía que quitarse ese mal sabor pronto.

-Esto es muy… -No terminó la frase, su vista se había perdido profundamente en el marco de la puerta que guiaba el pasillo hacia el patio, la silueta singular de una chica lo había hipnotizado al instante, la susodicha estaba de espaldas, solo podía apreciarse su vestido coctel de color negro y su cabello rubio. Horo Horo sorprendido por la pausa y el ligero sonrojo que su amigo presentaba, volteo lentamente, siguiendo la mirada del mismo para saber que mierdas lo había interrumpido. Victorioso, encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, el cabello rubio de la chica resaltaba con las tenues luces del lugar, pero en él, no había obtenido el mismo efecto.

-Oye… deberías hablarle. –Sonrió picaron, tomando el hombro de su camarada.

-N-No… -Yoh despertó de su burbuja sacudiéndose ligeramente, el sonrojo aun no desaparecía.- Solo, vámonos, esto es muy aburrido… -Sonrió, aun sonrojado, el ruido excesivo le comenzaba a fastidiar.

Salir del lugar había sido un completo caos, debido a que con cada minuto que pasaba, la gente aparecía descontroladamente en el lugar. Yoh llevando la delantera mientras su fiel amigo le seguía el paso tomándolo de su camisa, abría camino para lograr salir, Horo Horo al no poder tener una buena vista del camino, choco con alguien derramando la bebida en el suelo.

-D-Disculpa… -Soltó la prenda de su amigo en el momento del choque, sus ojos negros fueron penetrados fríamente por unos color ámbar.

-Ten más cuidado, idiota.

* * *

Uff, creo que es corto, lo sé xD  
Pero creanme que me esforcé en iniciarlo jajajaja bien dicen que el primero es el más dificil.. Bien, acepto criticas constructivas y tomatazos si son necesarios(?

Espero les guste~

Saludos

SweetnessKai


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo  
Me alegra que le hayan dado una oportunidad a este fanfic, que no se como rayos me lo saque del orto, pero aqui esta... Gracias por los poquitos reviews y sobre los anonimos, quiero responderles pero es imposible :( ...

En fin... Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, asi como lo fue el inicio (8 , solo queda me queda decir que...

_Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei_

* * *

2

_-D-Disculpa… -Soltó la prenda de su amigo en el momento del choque, sus ojos negros fueron penetrados fríamente por unos color ámbar._

_-Ten más cuidado, idiota._

La bebida del individuo del accidente cayó al suelo, mojando los tennis del mismo y entregándole una mirada de furia a Horo Horo, el cual reacciono con un sonrojo.

-Mierda… Disculpa… -Trato de calmar la fulminante mirada del tipo, la cual le provoco un ligero sonrojo y unos nervios descomunales.

-Pedazo de imbécil… -Fueron las únicas palabras que recibió en ese momento, pues el sujeto se había retirado, empujando bruscamente a los que se encontraban cerca del lugar del accidente.

Yoh al sentir que su amigo había soltado su agarre, corrió dentro nuevamente para saber si se encontraba bien, al entrar nuevamente al mar de gente, logro captarlo cerca y choco con él, sintió un gran alivio al verlo nuevamente y completo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien… -Suspiro- Solo vámonos de aquí –El sonrojo en su rostro aún seguía presente, pero era imperceptible a los ojos del moreno. Camino rápidamente a la entrada, para ocultar su rostro.

Lograron salir con éxito al final.

Durante el regreso a casa, ni uno de los dos menciono palabra alguna, a Yoh lo carcomía internamente la duda de saber quién era esa chica de espectacular silueta, saber cómo era su rostro y el cómo combinaría su color de cabello con sus ojos, incluso al estar de espaldas logro cautivarlo con su tono de piel. Horo horo por su parte, aún seguía avergonzado por el incidente y por la intimidación que le provocaron aquellos ojos amarillos, nunca en su corta vida había visto una persona con semejante tono de iris, y muchísimo menos con la capacidad de congelarle los pensamientos con solo una mirada.

Llegaron nuevamente a la pensión, abrieron con cuidado sin provocar ruido alguno, Hao quizás llegaría más tarde que ellos, cerraron con la misma precaución y subieron las escaleras, dirigiéndose cada quien a su habitación.

Horo Horo entro y cerró con cuidado la puerta, se quitó su camisa lanzándola a la silla cercana de su escritorio, desabrocho su pantalón e hizo lo mismo, se recostó en su cama, observando como la luna lanzaba tímida uno de sus rayos de luz, la imagen de esa mirada, de esa acción continuaba dándole vueltas a su cabeza, incluso lo hacía dudar si lo dejaría dormir o soñaría con esos ojos llenos de odio hacia su ser al derramar la bebida.

Yoh por su parte, se lanzó bocabajo sin quitarse la ropa, escondió su rostro en su almohada, aun recordando esa linda silueta que lo había hipnotizado, esa imagen iba a volverlo loco, y trato de grabarla sin perder detalles, quizás algún día, en alguna otra fiesta, la volvería a ver.

Que noche les esperaba a ambos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Horo Horo despertó, desorientado sin saber en qué momento de la noche había caído ante los brazos de Morfeo, busco su teléfono, eran las 12:13 pm del sábado, se preguntó si Yoh ya habría despertado e incluso si el gemelo mayor llegaría pronto a su hogar, arrojo su celular a un lado de él y observo el techo, el ruido en la planta baja indicaba que los padres de los Asakura ya habían llegado a casa.

El flashback de la mirada fugaz de anoche volvió a invadir su mente, preguntándose si algún día volvería a toparse aquellos ojos.

Suspiro, poniendo su almohada en su rostro, duro unos cuantos segundos en esa posición hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto, sin despegar su rostro de la almohada, girando su cuerpo, dando la espalda a la entrada de la habitación.

-Horo… -Abrieron la puerta lentamente, unos mechones castaños se asomaron lentamente entre el marco, Yoh había despertado.- La abuela dice que bajes a comer… Ya es demasiado tarde para que almuerces algo –Río, su rostro aun mostraba cansancio, el celeste volteo a verlo, solo le regreso la sonrisa y se levantó de su cama, Yoh se recargo en la entrada de la habitación, observándolo fijamente mientras un bostezo se apoderaba de él.

-Y bien… ¿Por qué no le hablaste a la chica de ayer? –Pregunto mientras realizaba uno de sus estiramientos y rascaba su espalda.

-¿C-Cual chica? –El rostro de Yoh se volvió un rojo intenso, pues aun tenia presente esa imagen de la noche anterior.

-Sabes de que hablo amigo… -Horo Horo intento contener una risa por la expresión que le regalaba su compañero en esos momentos, Yoh iba a responder pero fueron interrumpidos por Hao, que abrió la puerta bruscamente golpeando a su hermano menor.

-Hermanito, Horito, ¡buenos días! –Saludo Hao con su característica sonrisa, entrando a la habitación de manera brusca golpeando con la puerta e ignorando a su hermano el cual, masajeaba su codo.

-Que tal Hao… -Horo Horo regreso el saludo sin muchos ánimos, no sabía porque últimamente el gemelo más grande le fastidiaba.

-Se fueron demasiado temprano, siempre cuando es la mejor parte. –Reclamo el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdimos tu rastro, no íbamos a ir a buscarte… Suficiente tengo con imaginar las asquerosidades que haces con Kanna. –Respondió su hermano menor, rascando su cabeza.

La sonrisa de Hao se convirtió en una de lujuria.

-No solo fue con Kanna, Marion participo anoche en el acto. –Su sonrisa se incrementó al mencionar el ultimo nombre, la expresión de Horo cambio en segundos.

-Okay… -Exclamó Horo, un recuerdo amargo le atravesó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre- No quiero escuchar tus sucios detalles por el momento Hao, si me disculpan bajare a desayunar o comer algo.

-No te desamines Horito –Hao lo abrazo por detrás, pasando su brazo por su cuello.- Todos sabemos que alguien por ahí gusta de ti. –Le guiño sensualmente su ojo, cualquiera caería rendida ante tal acción.

-Si, como digas –Soltó el agarre y salió de su habitación. Yoh lo siguió, dejando solo a Hao, con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

Si algo odiaba Horo Horo hasta cierto punto del gemelo mayor, era su capacidad de encontrar sus debilidades rápidamente y usarlas a su favor, sobre todo con Marion.

* * *

El día avanzo tranquilamente en el templo de los Asakura, Horo Horo seguía leyendo en pausas el libro de botánica, Yoh pasaba el rato junto con él en su habitación, escuchando música desde sus audífonos, sin articular palabra con el peliceleste, ambos respetando sus espacios, sin interrupciones, solo presenciando la paz y tranquilidad de sus hobbies.

Hasta que esa tranquilidad se vio afectada por un mensaje que llego al teléfono de Yoh. Horo Horo no presto atención, estaba entretenido terminando el capítulo que hacía unas semanas quería concluir.

-Horo… -Llamo el menor de los Asakura, Horo volteo, dejando su libro en su estómago.

-¿No es otra fiesta absurda en casa de Kanna verdad?

-No, es Chocolove.

Las reuniones de Chocolove eran como a Yoh le gustaban, tranquilas y solo tiempo de calidad con sus buenos amigos, contando al pequeño Manta, que era rara la vez que lograba ir a casa del afro. Horo Horo sonrió, le agradaba más esa idea que aguantar otra fiesta llena de gente desconocida en casa de la alemana. Tomo el separador de su libro y lo coloco en la hoja donde continuaría después, Yoh se levantó del piso de la habitación y salió, le daría tiempo a Horo de arreglarse y poder irse.

Al menos esta vez sería algo tranquilo para ambos.

Al menos esta vez.

Sábado por la tarde, casa de Chocolove, un poco de música, unas cuantas bebidas, papas fritas y videojuegos, solo importaba el tiempo que pasaría con sus amigos, Horo Horo se sentía tranquilo, saber que no tenía que ir a lidiar nuevamente otro día a la casa de la alemana para nadar entre personas que nunca en su vida había visto, prefería mil veces las reuniones en casa de su amigo de los malos chistes.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino, llegaron al lugar, Chocolove los recibió con un abrazo a ambos y se adentraron, ahí solo se encontraba Lyserg Diethel, un chico nuevo en el salón de ambos, que no tenía mucho de haber llegado a la ciudad y Chocolove e Yoh eran las únicas personas que en su primer día de clases, socializaron con él.

-¡Lyserg! Que bien que viniste –Sonrió Yoh al ver a su nuevo amigo, esperando en la sala del lugar, el peliverde se levantó de su asiento y saludo al Asakura y a Usui.

-Hola chicos. –Saludo a los invitados recién llegados con educación y simpleza, característico en el inglés. Horo Horo e Yoh le acompañaron en el sillón de la sala.

-Y bien... ¿Cuál es el plan de esta noche, morenazo? –Pregunto Horo Horo, cruzando una pierna y recargándose con confianza en el sofá. Rodeando con un brazo al inglés.

-Tenía planeado algo como una noche de videojuegos… Y unas cuantas bebidas, como primera vez de nuestro inglesito favorito. –Guiño un ojo hacia Lyserg y le regalo su sonrisa mientras elevaba su pulgar como aprobación, Lyserg se rio en lo bajo por la expresión que Chocolove mantenía en esos segundos, Yoh bostezo y se estiro.

-Los videojuegos está bien –Comento Yoh mientras rascaba su cabeza suavemente.- Y sobre las bebidas –mantuvo una posición seria mientras pensaba en alguna sugerencia válida- Lo que sea es bueno –Sonrió.

-No, no –Respondió Chocolove.- Es o no es, decídete.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yoh, Chocolove… -Sonrió Lyserg, el inglés aún estaba en el proceso de adaptación a su nuevo grupo de amigos. Horo Horo le regreso la sonrisa, pues estaba en la misma decisión que ellos dos, Chocolove suspiro rendido, hizo una pequeña seña con su cabeza para que lo siguiesen. La decisión había sido tomada.

Saldrían a comprar las cosas para una excelente noche.

* * *

El camino al súper más cercano estuvo lleno de risa y golpes hacia Chocolove por sus malos chistes, risas porque a Lyserg le divertía que las reacciones de Horo Horo hacia el afro fueran por la más mínima estupidez que salía de la boca del mismo, Yoh, por otra parte, solo intentaba calmar los humos de desesperación de su amigo.

Llegaron a su destino, Horo Horo e Yoh se fueron por el lado de las frituras y unos cuantos dulces, Lyserg y Chocolove a la sección de las bebidas, donde minuciosamente trataban de seleccionar una de las ofertas de cerveza de acuerdo a la ocasión.

-Yoh decídete de una maldita vez –Horo Horo estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras llevaba tres bolsas de sus frituras favoritas.

-Pero Horito, ambas son mis favoritas –El rostro del Asakura denotaba un poco de angustia en la decisión.

-¡LLEVA AMBOS!

-Solo traje dinero para una bolsa... –Respondió mientras bajaba su mirada triste. Horo Horo no sabía si darle un tremendo zape por tal acción, por lo que a su buena voluntad, tomo ambas bolsas de frituras del castaño.

-Me debes una compañero -Agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el área de las bebidas para encontrarse con el inglés y Chocolove. Yoh siguió su andar, sonriendo como de costumbre.

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos en busca de los otros dos, se detuvieron en el área de los dulces, en donde Yoh se distrajo buscando algún chocolate o gomitas para contrarrestar lo salado de las frituras perdiendo de vista a su amigo peliceleste.

Concentrado en su búsqueda de algunas buenas golosinas, alguien más llego al pasillo donde Yoh se encontraba, se detuvo justo detrás de nuestro compañero, como si este mismo, obstruyera su vista y camino en los dulces.

-¿Podrías quitarte? … -Dirigió fríamente a Yoh, el cual, de un salto se levantó y se giró para encontrarse con una enorme sorpresa.

* * *

Bien, otro capitulo hecho, comenzando con los demás, que espero hacer una actualizacion pronta 8)

Sobre Marion, es un punto que se aclarara en los siguientes capitulos, si, tiene algo que ver con el pequeño ainu.

Quiero aclarar un pequeño punto, tengo planeado que este fanfic sea un HoroxRen en su totalidad, pero le agregare tambien el YohxAnna, ya que ultimamente me he topado con bastantes fanfics de esta pareja y he de admitir que la actitud de Yoh me recuerda a mi en mi puta adolescencia xD

Sin más que decir, espero con amors sus reviews uvu y que les haya agradado.

**SweetnessKai**


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Details**

_-¿Podrías quitarte? … -Dirigió fríamente a Yoh, el cual, de un salto se levantó y se giró para encontrarse con una enorme sorpresa._

_..._

El cuerpo de Yoh se congelo por unos minutos al observar fijamente la mirada de la muchacha, que con _delicadeza_ esperaba que se moviera, un ligero rubor lo invadió, la imagen de la fiesta de anoche le invadió, recordaba claramente ese tono de cabello, rubio, que posaba suavemente sobre sus hombros y que brillaba con las luces de aquella noche en casa de Kanna, el tiempo se detuvo al contemplarla, observando cada mínimo detalle en ella, comparando los detalles de aquel momento con el presente, su rostro con facciones finas, aquellos ojos negros como la noche que expresaban frialdad y seguridad con cada pestañeo…Estaba en lo cierto… Era aquella musa misteriosa que había visto, a pesar de que la imagen que él tenía en mente, era de espaldas.

La muchacha comenzó a desesperarse y cruzo sus brazos, Yoh tardó en reaccionar pues aún estaba en las nubes observándola con un sonrojo.

-No volveré a repetirlo, quítate… -Hablo la chica enojándose cada vez más.

Al sentir tremenda agresividad en las palabras de ella, se movió hacia un lado para darle lugar a la chica de tomar lo que fuese a llevar.

-Imbécil… -Susurro, después de tomar unas gomitas e irse caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo, el Asakura quedo hipnotizado ante el movimiento de caderas que la chica realizaba al caminar y dejarlo solo.

Horo Horo, desesperado y con los demás ya con él, lo buscaban, no supo en que maldito momento Yoh lo había dejado a un lado, dieron tres vueltas al estúpido supermercado para toparlo en el pasillo de los dulces, en donde ya habían echado un vistazo pero no muy concentrados, él aún seguía perdido recordando el rostro de la chica, la silueta de espaldas que el tenia grabada en sus pensamientos era la misma que había capturado su mirada en esos momentos.

Lo encontraron, el sonrojo aún permanecía en su rostro y no quitaba la vista de la dirección en la que su _chica misteriosa_ se había ido.

-Hey… Yoh –Le llamaba Chocolove, pasando su mano delante de él repetidas veces para regresarlo del trance, Lyserg observaba la situación algo atónito, pues no entendía el comportamiento del Asakura.

-Rompí tus audífonos… -Le susurro Horo Horo en el oído, misión cumplida, el chico volvió del trance con un ligero brinco y un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al escuchar semejante tragedia.

-¡NO HORO! –Chilló y agarro la camiseta de su amigo, Lyserg seguía observando, Chocolove y Horo se estaban riendo por la expresión de susto de Yoh- ¡Eran mis favoritos!

-Ya Yoh, es mentira…- Soltó su amigo azulado después de una risa.- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto mientras palmeaba su hombro.

-Volví a verla –Sonrió y soltó su risita característica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomo los dulces y camino fuera del pasillo, Horo Horo sabía a quién se refería, más los demás no, pero igual sería un buen tema de conversación para más al rato.

* * *

Las risas en casa de Chocolove, algunas latas de cervezas ya vacías y un Lyserg con las mejillas sonrojadas donde el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas, marcaban el inicio de una excelente noche, jugando uno de los tantos videojuegos en modo multijugador.

-¡Toma eso! –Grito Horo Horo dándole el ultimátum a Chocolove en el juego que presenciaban, mientras dejaba a un lado el control y le daba un trago a su bebida.- Hey Lyserg, ¿No quieres jugar ahora? –Pregunto alzando el control y regalándole una sonrisa al peliverde.

-No gracias, es solo que…-Fue interrumpido por Yoh.

-Vamos Lyserg, Horo es peor que tú en este juego –Río mientras Horo Horo le regalaba una mirada de furia a su compañero, provocando que ambos le sacaran una risa al inglés.

-Está bien… -Se incorporó al lado de Horo Horo, tomando el control. Los primeros movimientos del personaje que manejaba el inglés mostraban la falta de práctica, pero después de unos cuantos fallos logro vencer a Yoh y a Chocolove, los cuales dejo boquiabiertos.

-Bueno, al menos eres mejor que el azulito –Menciono Choco, en un tono de burla hacia Usui.

-Graciosito… -murmuro mientras tomaba frituras de la bolsa que se encontraba en la mesa. Reviso su celular, ya era medianoche, dio un último trago a su bebida y fue por otra al refrigerador, regreso a la sala, con bebida recién abierta y acomodándose.- Oye chocolate…-pregunto, interrumpiendo la nueva partida.- ¿Anoche no fuiste a la fiesta aburrida de Kanna?

-Si… De hecho, lleve a Lyserg conmigo ¿Y ustedes? –Dejo el control principal en la pequeña mesita del centro, pausando la partida y dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Regresamos temprano, perdimos de vista a Hao –Se adelantó Yoh en responderle mientras se llevaba una fritura a su boca.

-Hablando de la fiesta… -Hablo Horo Horo, adquiriendo una pose pensante en el sillón.- ¿Acaso volviste a ver a la misma chica de anoche?

Yoh casi se ahoga al escuchar tremenda pregunta, el sonrojo que comenzaba a crearse en sus mejillas debido al alcohol incremente al recordar a la mujer que se encontró en los pasillos del súper, Chocolove puso más atención a la plática y Lyserg, también solo que con un poco más de discreción.

-¿Dijiste chica? –Pregunto Chocolove, curioso.

-Y-yo…-Las miradas de sus amigos comenzaban a avergonzarlo de más.- No lo sé, creo que era la misma… no estoy seguro.

-Descríbela –Hablo el inglés, después de todo un rato de guardar silencio mientras presenciaba la partida, Yoh ya parecía un tomate al escuchar tal palabra, como si de una orden se tratase.

-Oh vamos Yoh, sabes que nada sale de nosotros tres… -Sonrió Horo Horo, tratando de transmitirle confianza al muchacho.

-Solo recuerdo que su piel era blanca, bonita y cabello rubio… -dio un trago a su cerveza.- Y además… su mirada era bastante fría y penetrante, como si quisiera desmembrarte con solo verte.

Chocolove se quedó serio, como si tratara de recordar algo de anoche, analizando los pobres detalles que su camarada le había brindado, Lyserg observaba las expresiones de todos mientras bebía tranquilamente de su cerveza y tratando de hacer memoria junto con su amigo, el afro se cruzó de piernas y se rasco la barbilla, aun pensando.

-Creo que sé quién es… -Respondió Chocolove, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Oh! –Grito Lyserg mientras sonreía.- Creo que anoche invitaron a Kyouyama a esa fiesta extraña.

-¿K-Kyouyama? –Repitió Yoh, confundido.

-Sí –Afirmo Lyserg.- He escuchado que es popular en la escuela que está delante de la nuestra.

-¿Es una institución de mujeres, no? –Dijo Horo Horo mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su cabello, tratando de peinarlo. Observo de reojo a Yoh, el cual aún seguía sonrojado y callado, escuchando los detalles que soltaban sus otros amigos, Lyserg movió su cabeza afirmando la pregunta de su amigo, mientras daba otro trago a su bebida.

Horo Horo suspiro, por su mente volvió a pasar esa mirada que lo llevaba incomodando en momentos durante el día, su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Reviso el mensaje, era de Hao, nada importante, volvió a guardarlo en su lugar.

Los chicos guardaron silencio unos cuantos minutos, mientras la música seguía su curso y el juego continuaba en pausa. Chocolove al notar la demasiada tranquilidad, decidió romperla.

-¡Sigamos con la fiesta! –Gritó animado, mientras iba por otra cerveza y le pasaba el control a Yoh, al cual, el sonrojo había pasado.

* * *

Después de pasar la noche en casa del afro, por la mañana limpiaron el desastre del lugar, acompañaron al inglés a su casa y nuestros dos protagonistas continuaron su camino a casa.

Desvelados y un poco deshidratados, añoraban con llegar pronto y dormir, claro, sin olvidar el comer algo y tomar agua.

Los domingos solían ser días muy monótonos para Horo Horo, a veces solía dormir la tarde entera, dar ligeros repasos a los apuntes de la semana pasada, recordar con Yoh parte de su infancia y de lo que hacía en Hokkaido, platicaba con su hermana sobre lo que le había sucedido en la semana y ustedes saben, un ligero resumen.

El inicio de semana había llegado, Yoh seguiría durmiendo plácidamente si no es porque Hao le lanzara las almohadas a modo de despertador, pues el menor de los Asakura era una roca mientras dormía, con el pasar de los años Hao perfecciono sus técnicas para poder despertarlo.

-¡VAMOS TARDE! –Le grito Hao, mientras le aventaba sus ropas al somnoliento Yoh. Horo Horo abrió la puerta de la habitación de ambos de golpe.

-¡ES TARDE!

-¡LO SÉ! –Le respondió desesperado Hao mientras cepillaba apresuradamente su cabellera. Yoh lentamente se vestía.

El pan de cada mañana en esa mansión.

Llegaron como pudieron, Horo no compartía las primeras clases con Yoh, por lo que corrió apresurado a su salón, el timbre había sonado, los alumnos poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer del pasillo principal, el peliceleste seguía corriendo, jugando carreras con la última campanada, llego al salón el maestro estaba cerrando la puerta, la cual, empujo con fuerza y determinación, el profesor lo vio confundido, pues su mano aún estaba en la perilla de la misma, Horo Horo le lanzo una mirada de desesperación y cansancio y el mayor accedió a darle el pase.

En el salón, saludo a Lyserg, al menos no estaría tan solo.

Diez minutos de haber comenzado la clase, tocaron a la puerta, el profesor al verse interrumpido abrió, dejando entrar a un alumno que había llegado tarde (N/A: además de los gemelos y Horo xD).

-Joven Tao… Que no vuelva a suceder. –Regañó el profesor delante de todos, el chico solo busco su asiento sin soltar palabra alguna. Camino hasta la mitad de la fila donde Lyserg y Horo Horo se encontraban, observando a cada uno de los compañeros que también lo veían fijamente confundidos.

Horo Horo cruzo mirada con él y se paralizo. El chico pareció reconocerlo, por lo que le lanzó una mirada llena de furia mientras tomaba asiento delante de Lyserg.

Esos ojos.

Ese color.

Era él.

Los segundos se detuvieron en ese momento fugaz donde el joven tomaba asiento, Horo Horo sonrojado, recordando aquella penetrante mirada fría que lo había amenazado el viernes por la noche en casa de Kanna estaba sentado a solo dos asientos de distancia.

-¿Qué carajos ves? –Susurro para Horo Horo, que este mismo no había despistado su mirada.

-Mierda…. –Pensó.

* * *

He andado muy animada ultimamente con esta historia, gracias por sus reviews y la verdad que estoy bien pendeja, si puedo responder a los anonimos JAJAJAJA

**Corina**: Gracias por leer, la verdad esque no me siento muy presionada y ntp por eso, sinceramente, me siento muy feliz porque es la primera vez que me siento bien al ver el buen resultado que ha tenido una de mis tantas historias (algunas ni siquiera me animo a publicarlas), espero siga leyendo tus reviews por aqui ;) un abrazo:

**Guest:** mis queridos Guest ( no se si sean la misma persona), me alegra tanto que les haya gustado, y claro que seguire con la continuacion:3, tal vez si se noten algo cortos pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo en extenderlos, aunque siento que los dejo con ganas de saber que sucederá

**Kai**: tocay (?) (idk si eres mexican jajaja) Todos aman a Hao, hasta yo, es un maldito badass bien hecho xD, gracias por tus reviews *lanza corazones*

**Kakunza**: Hierba mala nunca muere(?), aqui ando despues de algunos añitos sin pisar la plataforma, solo que en otro fandom xD, que bueno que te este agradando este desmadre de sentimientos que le estan ocasionando a estos dos~ Espero leer otro review tuyo pronto~

**Meiko**: Gracias por leer:D, y si estos dos tienen una actitud que es muy dificil de vez en cuando de describir, pero se hace lo que se puede~

bien, espero sea de su gran agrado este cap y aqui andaré, saludos!

**SweetnessKai**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola, regresando con otra actualización algo rápida, gracias por sus review's enserio, no pensé que fuera a ser una historia tan leída jaja...

**Meiko: **gracias a ti por leer :3

**Guest:** Me encanta la actitud de ambos, pero ya veremos como logran caer ante esos encantos natos de ellos jojo

**Katary:** Si lo leí! sigo esperando la actualización, espero que sea pronto, sigo con ganas de saber que sucedera con ellos :(

* * *

4

_-¿Qué carajos ves? –Susurro para Horo Horo, que este mismo no había despistado su mirada._

_-Mierda…. –Pensó._

* * *

¿Qué carajos pasara ahora?

Era algo que se cuestionó Horo Horo por el largo de las clases que compartió en ese salón. No presto atención a la clase, pues aún seguía petrificado e incluso idiotizado por el peculiar tono de ojos que se cargaba el que había llegado tarde esa mañana.

La campana que marcaba el inicio del receso sonó, trayendo de vuelta a nuestro mundo a Horo Horo, guardo sus cosas con velocidad y salió después de Lyserg, dejándolo atrás y sin darle oportunidad de acompañarlo.

Se reunió con Yoh, debajo de aquel árbol, lejos de la civilización de la escuela, el día presentaba un clima agradable, el aire mecía con sutileza las hebras castañas de Yoh y en Horo Horo su cabello azul, fuera de lo común, disfrutaban de unos ricos onigiris caseros, hechos por la abuela Kino.

Yoh tenía el ligero sentir de una tensión que crecía con cada minuto en Horo Horo, este observaba como las hojas del árbol que les regalaba sombra en aquel lugar se movían con el viento mientras disfrutaba de su bocadillo.

-Oye Horo Horo –Hablo al mismo tiempo que daba un trago a su jugo.

-¿Qué? –respondió el peliceleste, mientras terminaba con su alimento.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Horo Horo trago con amargura su bocado, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero sabía que aunque no lo hiciera, Yoh estaría preocupado por él, comenzó una guerra mental entre decirle o no lo que sucedía en su mente.

-N-No… -Mintió. La mirada ámbar volvió a hacerse presente, sobre todo aquella escena en la mañana.- Estoy bien, enserio, no es necesario que te preocupes amigo –Sonrió, sabía que con eso bastaría para que su compañero no preguntara nuevamente, sentía que aún no era el momento adecuado de decirle que un chico del salón en donde toma las clases de química los lunes por la mañana, llegó y lo amenazó de muerte con la mirada solo porque era la misma puta persona a la que le tiro la cerveza en la fiesta de Kanna.

No, aún no era el puto momento.

-Está bien, creo en ti –Le regreso la sonrisa, Yoh terminaba con su onigiri y el timbre de entrada volvió a sonar, recogieron el lugar y se levantaron, caminando nuevamente a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

La hora de salida llegó, marcando el final escolar de ese día, solo quedaban dos malditas semanas para las vacaciones de primavera, Horo Horo añoraba que llegaran de una buena vez esa fecha, necesitaba con urgencia un respiro, sobre todo por semejante mirada que no dejaba de acosarlo mentalmente, agradeció que solo en esa clase serían compañeros, de todos modos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era el sujeto, solo conocía el apellido, si es que ese era el apellido.

Tao. Que extraño para su mundo y pensamiento, sería una incógnita con la que viviría por estos días.

Yoh lo espero pacientemente en las afuera del edificio, observaba con calma el cielo, y el cómo las nubes se acomodaban de acuerdo al ritmo que tomaba el viento. Hao también esperaba, haciéndole compañía mientras terminaba con uno de sus cigarros. El menor recordó uno de los detalles que Chocolove y Lyserg habían compartido el sábado por la noche sobre la misteriosa chica que le había robado la mente desde el viernes, bajo la mirada, reviso la hora de su celular y soltó un pequeño suspiro, viendo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la escuela de la susodicha.

-Ya tardo demasiado, ya vámonos… -Soltó Hao con un aire de molestia e impaciencia, su estómago comenzó a sonar.

-¡Ya voy! –A lo lejos, Horo Horo corría para alcanzar a los gemelos, llego y se detuvo a descansar un poco para tomar aire.

-Estoy hambriento…-Se quejó Hao.- ¿Por qué tardaste demasiado esta vez?

-No importa, yo también tengo hambre –Respondió dándole una palmada en el hombro y comenzando a caminar, ya había tomado el aire necesario.

Ninguno de los tres habló camino a casa, Hao volvió a sacar otro de sus cigarrillos y dejo que los otros dos se adelantaran un poco, para evitar que las molestias del humo llegaran a la delicada nariz de su hermano menor, Horo Horo checaba su celular, Yoh, simplemente siendo él, observando a todos lados, como acostumbraba a hacer, mientras escuchaba música.

La mirada de Yoh logro captar una figura moviéndose a lo lejos, al reconocerla, las mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono rosa, Horo levanto un poco la vista para pedirle algo a su amigo, y noto el sonrojo en su rostro, dirigió la mirada hacia el frente y ahí estaba, la chica que le había robado el aliento aquella noche en casa de Kanna.

Con cada paso que daba, reflejaba seguridad en sí misma, su cabellera se perdía con los rayos del sol, sin palabras, Yoh tenía razones para sonrojarse como idiota al verla. Paso por un lado de los tres hombres, Horo Horo y Hao siguieron con la mirada la tremenda figura que portaba aquel uniforme sencillo, las caderas de la muchacha hipnotizaban a cualquiera. Yoh siguió mirando al frente con su sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa disimulada, Horo Horo volteo a verlo, estaba sorprendido, no se imaginaria que algún día la apreciaría de cerca, menos saliendo de la escuela.

-Mierda, sí que es ardiente… -Exclamó Hao, colgándose del cuello de los otros dos, no noto el sonrojo de su hermano. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Horo soltó el agarre, pues le incomodaba bastante que lo abrazaran de esa forma mucho más si se trataba del mayor.

-Es hermosa… -Soltó Yoh, quizás pensando en voz alta, o simplemente por inercia de decirlo, sin darse cuenta que su hermano estaba ahí.

* * *

Después de la cena, tomar un baño y tirarse a la cama a descansar, la mente de Horo no lo dejaba en paz, ese maldito muchacho le había hecho algo con esos ojos, lo hacía dudar de él mismo, le molestaba. Le molestaba bastante más por el hecho de que nunca en su vida lo había visto, ni en todos esos años cursados en esa escuela, justamente un puto viernes, en casa de la estúpida de Kanna tenía que darse cuenta de que alguien con semejante semblante existía, sobre todo que lo llegara a incomodar.

_Mañana seria otro día_, con eso se tranquilizó un poco, apagando la luz de su lámpara de mesa y cerrando los ojos.

Al día siguiente, la misma escena familiar se presentó, Yoh dormido, un Hao desesperado cepillándose y Horo Horo recordándoles que ya era tarde.

La mañana en la escuela transcurrió normal, hasta que, al salón de Yoh y Horo les llego el aviso de que uno de los profesores no se presentaría por asuntos extraescolares, por lo que serían dos horas de libertad y descanso, por suerte era la clase que tomaban junto a Lyserg, Chocolove y Manta.

El grupo de amigos se encontraban reunidos en los mesa bancos de su salón, tomando como platica diferentes temas de conversación. Manta, por su parte, estaba concentrado dando un repaso de los apuntes de la semana pasada, sabía que tratar de convencer a sus amigos seria en vano, por lo que no los interrumpió.

-¿Ya se enteraron que Kanna volverá a hacer otra fiesta? –Añadió Chocolove, checando su celular.

-No de nuevo…-Horo Horo se masajeo la frente, sabía que Hao los invitaría de nuevo e Yoh, como buen hermano, no le negaría la invitación. Apenas era martes, y Horo Horo aún no se recuperaba de los estragos de la fiesta del viernes.

-Genial… Ojalá Hao nos invite ¿No crees Horo? –Yoh le sonrió a su camarada, al parecer se le había olvidado la fiesta desastrosa de la semana pasada.- Quizás vuelva a ver a la chica rubia. –Usui le regreso la sonrisa, mientas bajaba la mirada para acomodarse nuevamente en la silla donde se encontraba recargado, hasta que esa misma se borró al ver que la puerta del salón se abría, dando entrada a alguien nuevo. Esta vez, sus amigos voltearon curiosos para saber de quien se trataba, callando por completo lo que hablaban, Lyserg se sorprendió al ver a la misma persona de la clase del lunes, Chocolove e Yoh se tragaron una risa al ver el peinado extraño del chico, ¿Quién mierdas llevaría un pico de por medio en su estilo y joder, color morado?, y Horo Horo…

Se congelo al verlo de nuevo, ¿era una broma verdad?, el creía que solo tomaría una estúpida clase con él, no la que seguía, ni la siguiente de esa.

El chico _nuevo_ tomó asiento cerca del grupito de Horo e Yoh, un sonrojo se pintó en el rostro del peliceleste al tenerlo nuevamente cerca, lo observo de reojo, Yoh y Chocolove murmuraron para ellos, como si tramaran algo, Lyserg solo observaba las acciones de los demás, pero presto más atención en la reacción que tuvo Horo Horo al verlo entrar, se acercó lentamente al oído del Usui.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto disimuladamente, viendo como el sonrojo de Horo seguía presente. Mientras perdía su mirada viendo las aplicaciones de su absurdo celular.

-N-No… -murmuro, riendo nerviosamente sin dirigirle la mirada a Lyserg, cruzo sus brazos, para ocultar que temblaba de los nervios. El inglés seguía extrañado por las acciones que hacia su amigo, eran exactamente los mismos de ayer.- Disculpa, iré al baño…-Dejo a Lyserg solo, caminando a duras penas a la entrada del salón.

Vio de reojo al chico de semejantes ojos, Yoh y Chocolove lo rodeaban, como si trataran de socializar con él. En otro rincón, dos compañeras también hablaban entre murmuros, viendo al del cabello morado, que les regalaba una mirada furiosa a Chocolove por sus estúpidos chistes.

* * *

Muchas cosas inesperadas sucederán pronto, espero les guste el cap nuevo ;)

Nos leemos pronto!

**SweetnessKai**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Entró al baño, se encontraba completamente solo, guardo su celular en el pantalón del uniforme, peino su cabello quitando de su frente algunos cabellos azules que le estorbaban, se observó fijamente en el espejo de los lavamanos, suspiró, algo pasaba con él y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Se había sentido diferente desde ese viernes, que había derramado la cerveza en los zapatos del mismo chico que, ahora parecía que lo estaba acosando de una manera muy estúpida, le parecía una puta coincidencia que las clases de química y calculo las tuviera que compartir con él, su mente generaba diferentes teorías y la mayoría de ellas eran muy absurdas. Volvió a pasar su mano por el cabello, abrió la llave del lavabo y se lavó la cara, repetidas veces, cerro la llave y levanto su rostro, siguió viéndose fijamente al mismo reflejo, las gotas caían armoniosamente delineando el contorno de su cara y las seguía con la mirada.

Comenzó a perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, giro su cabeza para ver quien estaba a punto de entrar y…

Oh, jodida sorpresa.

¿Es enserio? ¿El cielo le estaba jugando una asquerosa broma, verdad? No, no era el chico de ojos color como el oro puro recién extraído de algún estúpido mineral, ni de peinado raro que hacía unos minutos acababa de llegar al jodido salón para sentarse e Yoh y Chocolove intentaran unirlo al pequeño grupo de amigos que cargaba. No, claro que no.

Cruzaron la mirada mediante el espejo, Horo Horo no le quito la vista por ni un segundo, el seguía ahí, parado como si intentara decir algo, viéndolo con furia.

-Tú…–Hablo enojado el de ojos dorados.- ¿Estuviste en casa de Kanna, cierto?

Horo Horo sentía como los testículos llegaban a su garganta al saber que si se acordaba de él y del estúpido incidente. Se giró para verlo frente a frente y no por medio del espejo.

-¿Por? –Respondió a secas, tratando de cambiar sus nervios, esos ojos sí que lo empezaban a volver loco, a pesar de solo llevar tres días de haberlos visto.

-Eres el bastardo que echó a perder mis tennis. – Agrego mientras se acercaba a Usui peligrosamente hasta los lavabos.

Oh no, eso no se lo esperaba. Horo Horo abrió los ojos exaltado, levantando una ceja.

-¿Disculpa? –Le dijo confundido y tratando de tener un maldito autocontrol con sus sonrojos.

-Debería matarte por hacer tal estupidez, idiota. –Sin más que decir, el chico de cabello raro y ojos hipnotizantes se dirigió a los mingitorios. Horo Horo logro salir del baño justo a tiempo, vio en el pasillo a sus amigos que se dirigían a la cafetería por algo de comer, se tranquilizó y camino hacia ellos.

Lyserg trataba de contener una estruendosa carcajada, al parecer después de muchos intentos uno de los chistes del afro surtieron efecto, la cual desapareció al ver a Horo Horo salir de los baños y caminando en dirección hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos… -Saludo, con muy pocos ánimos, guardando sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-¿Dónde estabas Horo? –Pregunto Yoh, un poco preocupado.

-Fui a dejar mis penas, ya saben…-Los tres lograron entender la referencia.

-Vamos por algo de comer… -Añadió Chocolove tomando la delantera y dejando a los demás atrás.

* * *

El día termino, Lyserg y Chocolove ya se habían ido, Hao esperaba a su hermano y a Horo Horo en la entrada de la escuela mientras disfrutaba de un cigarro y se mandaba mensajes con Kanna y Peyote, al parecer organizaba la fiesta de ese viernes con ellos. Estaban tardando demasiado.

Horo Horo estaba esperando a Yoh fuera del salón de este, al parecer el profesor aun no terminaba de dar el tema que estaban viendo en esa clase, checo su celular, vio la hora y volvió a guardarlo, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del salón se abría y dejaba salir a la gente y al profesor, al despejarse la entrada del lugar, entro y camino hasta con Yoh, no sin antes de volver a toparse con ese chico nuevamente, esperando a Yoh.

-Oh, Horo –Sonrió Yoh al verlo.- Él es Ren, se irá con nosotros ya que, será mi tutor en esta clase.

-Mierda… -Dijo Horo Horo entre dientes. Su respiración se detuvo al escuchar semejante pendejada de parte del Asakura.

-Genial… -Suspiro Ren, resignado, sin creerse que su compañero se iba a casa junto con el mismo imbécil del accidente.

-¿Ya se conocían?...-Pregunto Yoh confundido por las expresiones de ambos.

-No. –Hablaron al unísono. Yoh solo se rio como de costumbre.

Perfecto, ahora además de tener que soportar la mirada de odio que de vez en cuando lo acosaba y le lanzaba entre clases de química el muchacho, tenía que compartir el regreso a casa a su lado.

Ren lo observaba frio, noto el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero este seguía molesto por el accidente del viernes.

Vaya puto día el de hoy.

Hao se había sentado de cuclillas en la entrada de la escuela, terminaba su cigarro y jugaba con su celular, a lo lejos logro ver una silueta conocida. Era ella de nuevo. El bailar de sus caderas logró hipnotizar por segunda vez la mirada del mayor.

Mientras se acercaba, Hao se levantó, se acomodó la camisa de la escuela, estaba decidido a hablarle, un ligero flashback lo estremeció y sonrió, la había visto antes en la fiesta de Kanna.

-Oye… -Llamó Hao, poniendo su mejor mirada y sonrisa a la chica, la cual detuvo su andar al ser llamada y giro para verlo.- ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?

-Piérdete… -Respondió la chica, continuando su andar, sin mirar atrás, Hao estaba avergonzado, se sentía humillado, esa palabra logro darle en su ego de masculinidad, incluso lo paralizo con la mirada que le había lanzado, opacando la sensual que él le había dedicado. Su hermano, junto con sus dos amigos, salieron a encontrarse con un Hao el cual al ser llamado regreso a la normalidad, no hizo preguntas, ni siquiera le importo la presencia de Ren.

El camino fue incomodo, trataba de no hacer el mayor contacto visual con él, de vez en cuando lo veía de reojo, hasta que llegaron a un tramo en el que Yoh y Ren debían separarse del grupo.

-¿A dónde iras Yoh? –Pregunto Hao, bostezando.

-Tengo que estudiar unos temas con Ren, llegare luego a casa, dile a la abuela que estoy bien. –Sonrió y se despidió de ellos, Ren no hablo ni siquiera se despidió. Hao y Horo Horo siguieron su camino, comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta que la risa de Hao lo saco de su mundo.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes? –Pregunto. Viendo al mayor confundido.

-Joder Horo… -Se agarró la cara tratando de aguantar de más la risa- ¿viste el peinado del tipo?

-Si… Es un poco raro.

-¡Parece una estúpida antena!

Si, tiene peinado de antena, pero los ojos era lo que hipnotizaba a Horo Horo, rio para él mismo, ignoro por completo la risa que aún permanecía en el mayor.

Llegaron a casa, la abuela Kino pregunto por el menor de sus nietos, Hao respondió diciendo que el profesor de una de sus clases le asigno un tutor de compañero y pasaría un rato repasando los temas, dicho esto, la anciana los llamo a cenar.

A pesar del día, la cena revitalizo a Horo Horo, tranquilizándolo.

Otra noche en la que seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando detalles importantes del día, cuando Lyserg se preocupó por él al notarlo extraño con la presencia del tal Ren, el momento de _amenaza _ de este mismo, cuando se largaron a la cafetería por algo de comer en su hora libre, el cómo Ren lo seguía viendo con odio aun en la salida.

-Estúpido peinado de antena… -Susurro, tomo su celular y encontró un mensaje de Yoh, a pesar de estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, por las noches solían hablar por mensajes hasta que uno de los dos caía dormido hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

La semana transcurrió normal, solo un poco, las miradas amenazantes de Ren hacia Horo Horo continuaban, incluso en el pasillo de los salones. El viernes había vuelto nuevamente, otra semana más, otra puta fiesta planeada en casa de la alemana, Yoh ya le había aceptado la invitación a Hao, incluso le prometió que esta vez no se irían temprano.

Las invitaciones de fiestas en casa de Kanna recorrían la escuela con una velocidad sorprendente, sobre todo porque Hao era anfitrión de las mismas. Ventajas de ser el popular de tu institución.

Era el receso, todos excepto Manta, el cual se encontraba estudiando en horas después de clases, estaban reunidos debajo del mismo árbol, lejos de la comunidad estudiantil.

-¿Irán esta noche nuevamente? –Pregunto Lyserg, un poco emocionado, quería estar seguro de esta vez poder pasar tiempo junto a sus amigos.

-Sí, incluso creo que Ren está invitado.-Dijo Yoh, Horo Horo escucho y solo trago saliva, pidiendo que la tierra se lo tragará de una buena vez.

-¿Qué pasa mi güero, porque esa cara de angustia ante semejante nombre? –Rio Chocolove, había visto la expresión de Horo Horo al escuchar el nombre de Ren, delató una cara graciosa.

-No es nada, solo sentí que estaba a punto de ahogarme –Rio nervioso, no quería ser descubierto, Lyserg levanto una ceja ante esa respuesta, comenzó a prestarle más atención a esos comportamientos raros de su amigo desde el lunes que se había presentado Ren Tao en la clase de química.

Yoh suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, había pensado en aquella chica de cabellera rubia que le había robado la mente desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Espero que esa misma chica vaya… Quisiera hablarle y lograr invitarla a salir –Yoh soltó su risita, sonrojado, sabía que podía expresarse así delante de ellos y no ser juzgado.

Las clases terminaron, otra semana más concluía, cada quien estaba en su hogar, Horo Horo se encontraba durmiendo escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas, Yoh estaba duchándose y Hao, ya se había largado.

Minutos pasaron para que tocaran la puerta de la habitación de Usui.

Despertó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yoh. Sabía lo que seguiría después.

El mismo ambiente, la misma música, Yoh y Horo Horo viendo como las personas y algunas caras conocidas se drogaban frente a ellos, intentaban buscar al afro y al inglés, después del intento fallido con las llamadas gracias al ruido excesivo de la música del lugar, bombardearon de mensajes a Lyserg, pero se encontraban en las mismas, ni él ni Choco respondían.

-Carajo, no quiero ir a buscarlos –Se quejó Horo Horo, guardando su teléfono y tomando de su cerveza.

-Yo tampoco.

-Pero alguien tiene que ir Yoh… ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? –Le reto. Yoh solo suspiro y levanto su puño, había aceptado.

Después de tres rounds, Horo Horo perdió y tuvo que adentrarse a buscar a sus amigos.

Agradecía el haber llegado temprano ese día, pues no había tanta gente como la semana pasada, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casa, salió al patio no encontró a sus amigos, cuarto por cuarto, en algunos jugaban cartas, uno de ellos intento abrirlo pero tenía el seguro en la perilla, acerco el oído y descubrió que Hao compartía la habitación con Kanna, como siempre.

Seguía buscando, checaba su celular en señal de que le habían respondido los mensajes, nada.

Comenzaba a maldecir el haber ido nuevamente.

Metido profundamente en su pensamiento de enojo que comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza, volvió a chocar, lo cual hizo que regresara a este mundo inmediatamente.

-¿Tu de nuevo? pedazo de idiota. –Exclamo Ren molesto, logro que su bebida no se derramara.

-Carajo…. Disculpa –Le respondió Horo Horo con el mismo tono, estaba desesperado por encontrar a los otros dos.

-Imbécil… -Susurró Ren, yendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraban otras dos personas, una chica y un chico de cabellera igual de larga que Hao, peinado en una trenza y en tono castaño más claro.

-¿Es el mismo imbécil de la semana pasada? –Pregunto el chico que acompañaba a Ren.

-Sí, ese mismo…

-Vaya pedazo de imbécil… -Dijo, mientras terminaba con su bebida.

Yoh no notaba la tardanza que se estaba llevando su amigo de cabello azulado, esta vez estaba disfrutando un poco más del ambiente, tomaba de su lata de cerveza, veía a las chicas a su alrededor, algunas también lo veían, pero él solo buscaba a una en específico.

-_Estoy comenzando a encabronarme de manera descomunal… _-Pensó Horo Horo, quien ya le había dado tres vueltas a la puta casa.

Horo Horo, al volver al pasar por el lugar donde estaba Ren y sus amigos, sintió la mirada intimidante que este mismo le lanzaba, pero el humor que estaba presentando nuestro querido amigo hizo que reaccionara de la misma forma y después lo ignoro completamente. Ren también se enojó, ¿Quién osaba retarlo con tremendos huevos para dirigirle una mirada de la misma intensidad?

Salió de la casa, estaba a mitad de la calle viendo a ambos lados si lograba notar a sus amigos en la lejanía. Saco nuevamente su teléfono, vio la hora, lo guardo nuevamente, soltó un suspiro para tratar de controlar su enojo, agarro su cabello mientras cerraba sus ojos, la misma mirada de odio de Ren se dibujó en su mente, se sonrojo, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esos ojos lo volvían loco siempre que lo observaban?

Después de formularse esas preguntas, volteo a su derecha y se veían dos figuras a lo lejos, pestañeo varias veces y trato de enfocar en la tenue luz de la calle, alzo su mano y fue correspondido.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Horokeu, tuvimos unos problemas en el camino -Lyserg ofreció su mano como disculpa. Horo le correspondió el gesto, más calmado.

-Nuestros teléfonos murieron, ¿Dónde está Yoh? –Dijo Chocolove tratando de agarrar una buena bocanada de aire.

Mierda, había olvidado a Yoh. Tomó la mano de ambos y sin dejarlos decir una palabra, los jalo hacia la fiesta.

* * *

Hola! una disculpa si no les aparecio correctamente la actualización, no sé porque Fanfiction me ponia el capitulo todo de la verga jajajajajaja bueno, espero les este gustando esta historia, gracias por los reviews *corazones*

nos leemos pronto!

**SweetnessKai**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Yoh seguía dentro, observando a su alrededor, buscando aquella figura femenina que le encantaba recordar, había olvidado completamente que Horo Horo salió en busca de los otros chicos. Abrió otra cerveza, soltó un suspiro y le dio un trago, siguió buscando con la mirada, no tenía resultados, pero el lugar comenzaba a llenarse cada vez un poco más.

Horo Horo y los otros dos, entraron a la casa con sumo éxito, pues esta misma ya estaba llegando a su límite de residentes. Navegaron nuevamente entre el mar de personas acumuladas en el pasillo, tenían que llegar al estúpido patio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos para lograr llegar a su destino, ya se encontraban reunidos, hablando y viendo a las chicas que estaban por ahí. Chocolove perdía su mirada en ellas cada que pasaban por un lado de ellos, Lyserg como todo un caballero, no las veía _morbosamente_ solo les regalaba una linda sonrisa, lograba cautivar algunas cuantas y que el gesto fuera devuelto. Ni hablar de Yoh, él solo estaba concentrado en una sola persona y Horo Horo, perdido en sus pensamientos aun recordando la mirada de odio con Ren, preguntándose si había sido invitado, en cierto punto le intrigaba porque siempre que se topaban tenía que regalarle esa intensidad con tremendos ojos.

-Horo… ¡HOROKEU! –Le grito Lyserg, al parecer llevaba rato llamándole.

-¿Qué? –Respondió asustado.

-Estas derramando tu cerveza –Señaló la mano que portaba la lata, Horo Horo se sonrojó de la vergüenza y dejo el pedazo de aluminio en el suelo, revisando que la misma bebida no lo haya manchado del pantalón y pasar una humillación, y más en ese lugar, que una tercera parte de las personas eran de la escuela y alrededores.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, Yoh seguía sin ver a aquella fémina que lo traía loco, Lyserg bailaba solo en la oscuridad (N/A: that reference (?) ), bueno no en la oscuridad, solo en su mismo lugar disfrutando de las canciones que había puesto el DJ del momento. Horo Horo bebía como si no tuviera un fondo, hasta que cierta necesidad llamo a su cuerpo.

Tenía que buscar un baño cerca.

Sin decir una palabra, dejo a sus amigos, casi corriendo dentro de la casa, buscando ese lugar desesperado, chocando con gente sin importarle los insultos que llego a recibir con el acto mientras subía las escaleras.

Llego a su destino, cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar momentos incomodos, en el fondo, en la bañera visualizo a un tipo que no sabía con precisión si estaba dormido o al parecer demasiado drogado y alcoholizado, recostado de una manera demasiado incomoda y su cerveza en la mano goteando libremente al suelo, era alguien de su salón y no le tomo importancia, procedió a realizar sus necesidades del momento.

Al terminar lavó sus manos tranquilamente y se vio en el espejo del lugar, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un ligero tono rosado por el alcohol que estaba ingiriendo, acaricio suavemente una de ellas, como si buscara alguna imperfección, después rasco su nariz y se regaló una sonrisa, un golpe en la puerta hizo que brincara un poco al lograrlo sacar de sus pensamientos, tocaban con bastante desesperación, volteó a verla y quito el seguro, vio cómo la puerta abría lentamente, dejando ver solamente la mano apretando la orilla de la misma.

-¿qué demonios? –Expresó Ren, entrando al baño, viendo al tipo en la bañera, ignorando la presencia de Horo Horo recargado en el lavabo.

-Perfecto…-Susurró, masajeando su frente para mantener los nervios, Ren no articulo palabra después de verle parado ahí, cerrando la puerta empujandola con una mano.- ¿Vas a usarlo o solo te quedaras ahí viendo al tipo? –Trato de relajarse. No sabía cómo reaccionaría este tipo. Solo llevaba una semana de conocerlo y sentía que los arranques de furia que surgían en él con solo verlo fueran de años. Ignoro la pregunta de Horo Horo, este mismo noto que el de mirada ámbar tenía el tono rosado en sus mejillas más pronunciado que él.

-Hey… -Le llamo, tocando su hombro. Ren volteo a verlo, puso una cara extraña, coomo si tratara de aguantar las ganas de vomitar pero su cuerpo le gano, arrojando el fluido encima de Horo Horo, sintió un pequeño alivio al sentirse liberado, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba en esos segundos y mucho menos que era lo que estaba haciendo, se recargó bruscamente en la puerta del baño, deslizándose lentamente para sentarse tocándose la frente, sin observar al peliceleste que estaba sorprendido, nunca se esperaría tal hazaña y mucho menos del tipo que le veía con odio.

Jodida noche ¿no?

-¡MIERDA! –Grito Horo Horo, reaccionando unos segundos luego, asqueado y quitándose la camisa que llevaba puesta, lanzándola al lavabo. Este tipo estaba demasiado ebrio y él no podía salir del baño debido a que le obstruían la entrada. Lavo sus manos para quitar los residuos y limpio la zona de su camisa llena de vomito con el chorro de agua que le proporcionaba la pieza.

Vio de reojo al de ojos ámbar, derrotado y sentado mientras descansaba su espalda en la puerta, tenía que pensar en algo, quizás si llamaba a Yoh, este correría en su auxilio y le ayudaría con el problema en el que ahora estaba.

Solo tenía dos alternativas:

La primera, salir del lugar dejando morir en el baño a Ren, evitando las preguntas incomodas que se generarían al verlo sin su camisa, dando un pretexto absurdo y soportando las bromas estúpidas del afro.

O

Llamar a Yoh y que le ayudase a sacarlo de ahí, tomando en cuenta que sería cuestionado y tener que soportar al chocolate.

Pensó durante unos segundos, los más largos para él, el olor ácido del fluido de Ren comenzaba a penetrar en su nariz. Ren se había vomitado nuevamente a un lado de él. Sin más dudas por la escena que presencio, llamo a Yoh. Estaba de suerte, pues este respondió a pesar del ruido en el ambiente.

-¡Yoh tengo un problema! –Grito para que su amigo lo escuchara, con la mano libre tapaba su oído para poder escuchar mejor, dándole la espalda a su compañero de baño.

\- Horo… ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

-S-Solo sube al maldito baño y ayúdame. –Colgó.

Yoh miro extrañado el celular, la voz de Horo Horo notaba preocupación, aviso a Lyserg y Chocolove que tenían que irse de una vez, debido a que su amigo se encontraba en problemas y no sabía si eran graves.

Usui observo su celular y lo guardo, el tipo de la bañera aun dormía plácidamente en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado minutos atrás, regresando a la situación de su ropa la cual volvió a remojar para quitar los rastros del vómito y la dejo un rato ahí, volteo a ver a Ren el cual se encontraba recargado en la puerta, con rastros de vomito en su ropa, meciéndose lentamente como si siguiera el ritmo de las canciones que sonaban en el lugar.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –Le pregunto rompiendo el silencio y tomándolo por los hombros lo levanto lentamente, quitándolo de la puerta y recargándolo en el lavabo justo frente a él.

-M-me siento mareado -Respondió a duras penas, estaba demasiado ebrio, Horo Horo veía sus ojos fijamente, contemplando ese color oro que lo empezaba a volver loco.- ¿Qué mierdas ves? –Pregunto molestándose un poco, arrugando su entrecejo.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos…-Le sonrió al contestar eso, ¿qué mierdas hacia? Ni el mismo sabía, simplemente el comentario salió espontaneo logrando que Ren se sorprendiera un poco y sonrojándolo, con su mirada siguió los brazos de este que aún lo sujetaban de los hombros llegando al torso del peliceleste.

Ese momento de _intimidad_ fue roto al escuchar que tocaban la puerta con insistencia, Ren logro moverse con dificultad para abrir espacio en la puerta y lograr salir, Horo Horo abrió y se encontró con Yoh. Su salvación había llegado.

-Hola Ren… -Le saludo pero no obtuvo respuesta, el chico estaba demasiado ebrio y urgía que lo sacaran de ahí. Yoh llamo con una seña a Chocolove para que lo ayudara a agarrar a Ren, que caminaba apoyándose de las cosas cercanas a él. Salió del baño, con su camisa mojada en sus manos y suspiro, busco a Lyserg con la mirada.

-¿Y ahora?...-Pregunto Lyserg viendo a Ren que era cargado por los otros dos.

-Solo vámonos de aquí de una maldita vez.

Las miradas de las chicas y de algunas personas de la escuela se desviaban al ver a Horo Horo, no llevaba camisa y además era extraño ver a este tipo de exhibicionista, detrás de él venían Yoh y Chocolove con Ren y como guardaespaldas Lyserg.

-¿Ya se van? –Se encontraron con Hao en el pasillo cercano a la entrada de la casa, venía abrazado de Kanna borracha, y tal vez un poco drogada lo delataba su dificultad de mantenerse de pie sin necesidad del apoyo del Asakura mayor, él estaba llegando a ese punto al igual que su amiga, pero su expresión neutral en esos momentos lograba ocultarlo, Lyserg a pesar de verlo por entre los cabellos morados y castaños de Yoh se sonrojó un poco.- Aún no es la mejor parte hermanito. –Sonrió, notando a lo lejos el rubor en las mejillas del inglés, su mirada chocó con la de él, provocándole que se estremeciera y se volteara a otro lado.

-Ahora no Hao… -Le respondió Yoh, haciéndolo a un lado con sutileza usando su brazo libre. El mayor hizo caso al movimiento de su hermano, moviendo con brusquedad a la chica, la cual reaccionó, volteando a su alrededor.

-¡FIESTA DE ESPUMA! –Gritó Kanna a todo pulmón, toda la gente que se encontraba en la sala festejo junto con ella y corrieron hacia la piscina, llevándose con ellos a los cinco chicos, como si una ola los arrastrara mar adentro. Llegaron a la entrada que conectaba el pasillo con la piscina, Lyserg tomó a Horo Horo de su mano y buscaron con la mirada a los otros tres, los cuales se encontraban dentro en una orilla de la pared evitando el mar de gente corriendo.

-¡Solo vámonos antes de que sea peor! –Grito Lyserg, jalando con él a Horo Horo y este mismo tomando de la muñeca a Chocolove para guiar a Yoh con Ren.

Lograron salir, Lyserg soltó la mano de Horo y este la de Chocolove, y después Ren soltó el agarre de Yoh, el hipo había vuelto, trato de aguantarlo consiguiendo que alcanzara a correr a un árbol cercano a vomitar.

-No vuelvo a venir a este lugar.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…-Le respondió Horo Horo alcanzándole su camisa para que se limpiara. Ren se la arrebato e hizo uso de ella, después se la entrego sin agradecimiento alguno.- Al menos te cobraste lo que paso la semana pasada…. –Dijo, esperando que Ren volteara a verlo pero no fue así.

-Bueno amigos…-Hablo Yoh, tratando de serenar el asunto, sentía a sus amigos un poco agitados por la odisea de lograr salir de la casa. -¿Ren cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.

-No vuelvas a decirle que si a Hao, Yoh… Estas fiestas siempre se salen de control. –Dijo Horo Horo tomando de los hombros a Yoh, notando disimuladamente su molestia.- ¡TERMINE CON MI CAMISA VOMITADA!

-Chicos…-Hablo Lyserg mientras veía unas pequeñas luces azules y rojas acercándose.- Creo que tenemos que irnos ya… -Capto la atención de sus acompañantes al mencionar el color de las luces que se aproximaban con cierta velocidad.

-Mierda… -Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Chocolove y Horo Horo. Lyserg volteo a verlos a ambos, Yoh mantenía una expresión tranquila, al parecer aun no captaba que estaban a punto de meterse en problemas.

La música dentro de la casa aumento de volumen, los chicos estaban buscando alguna salida para poder irse pronto antes de que la policía llegara. Ren estaba recargado en el árbol donde había vomitado en un principio sin hablar, Lyserg trataba de calmar a Chocolove de que no entrara en una crisis nerviosa porque no quería ir a la cárcel y Horo Horo, pensando mientras veía como Yoh aún no reaccionaba a lo que seguiría si no actuaban pronto.

-Tengo una idea -Dicho esto, Horo Horo comenzó a correr hacia la barda que separaba la entrada y una sección de bosque, la trepo consiguiendo salir del lugar y cayendo sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron la caída, los chicos lo siguieron, el último en poder igualar los movimientos de los demás decentemente fue Ren, aún estaba algo mareado por el alcohol, cayendo de espaldas sobre los pequeños arbustos.

Cinco minutos de adrenalina pura se vivieron en ese instante, lograron perder de vista las luces de la policía dentro de un parque cercano, se recargaron en los juegos infantiles para recuperar el aliento, Ren corrió directo a los arbustos del lugar para volver a vomitar, las maniobras del escape provocaron que se mareara, deseo con toda su alma que fuera la última vez que le hacía caso a su amigo de beber mezclas extrañas.

-No es normal que vomites tres veces… -Le comento Lyserg preocupado, parándose a un lado de él.

-No te importa… -le respondió cortante, limpiando los residuos de su boca con un pequeño pañuelo que saco de los bolsillos de sus jeans.- Bien… ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora Asakura? –Agrego fríamente, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de ir de nuevo a vomitar.

-Nosotros cortaremos camino en este lugar, es un atajo a mi casa –Dijo Chocolove, analizando con seriedad donde se encontraban.- Te veo luego Yoh, suerte a ambos camaradas. –Camino hacia Lyserg, palmeando su hombro como señal de que lo siguiera.

-Nos vemos chicos -Se despidió Lyserg con una pequeña sonrisa, trotó para alcanzar a Choco. Ambos se perdieron en la poca luz que iluminaba el camino.

Horo Horo estaba sentado en el tobogán con su camisa en las manos jugando con la arena en sus pies, Ren revisaba su celular e Yoh observando las estrellas. Solo el sonido de los grillos cantando se apreciaba en ese momento hasta que fue interrumpido por un estruendoso movimiento de hojas proveniente de los arbustos que atrajo la mirada de ellos, una persona salió de ahí, con la respiración agitada y alguien más detrás de la misma.

-¿Nichrome? –Murmuro Ren, enfocando su vista a la silueta que había aparecido, esta caminaba hacia ellos con sigilo, la luz se posó encima de la persona, ayudando al que cuestionaba su nombre en reconocer la trenza larga que peinaba y sus ojos verdes. Limpiando algunos residuos de hojas de su ropa.

-¡Ren! –Grito la segunda persona que lo acompañaba, adelantándose al paso de Nichrome, era una chica, de estatura un poco más baja que ellos y de cabello corto y rosado, corrió a abrazarlo.- Creímos que te habían llevado también –Sonrió aliviada.

-Espera… ¿C-Cómo que _si te habían llevado también_? –Pregunto Horo Horo abriendo los ojos exaltado y levantándose del tobogán de golpe a la chica, la cual se sonrojo al verlo semidesnudo.

-A-Ah…-La joven comenzó a temblar de la vergüenza al ver el abdomen de este.- L-Llegó l-la policía y-y m-muchos logramos e-escapar. –Bajo la mirada, su rostro estaba cubierto completamente de rojo.

-Hola Tamao –Saludo Yoh, sonrojando más a la chica, la cual se estremeció y comenzó a sudar frio por la pena que crecía en ella.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?… -Pregunto el chico de la trenza larga, señalando a Yoh y a Horo Horo, mantuvo su mirada en Yoh, analizándolo lentamente reconociendo algunas de sus facciones.- ¿Hao?

-No, soy su gemelo…-Rio como de costumbre.- soy Yoh Asakura, un gusto –Sonrió Yoh estrechando su mano educadamente.

-Mierda, había olvidado que ese imbécil tenía un gemelo… -Sonrió un poco apenado por la confusión.- soy Nichrome –Respondió el saludo.

-Yo soy Horo Horo, mucho gusto –Se levantó de la salida del tobogán donde estaba sentado, sacudiendo la arena de sus pantalones. El muchacho no notó cuando le robo la mirada a Ren, el cual bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, estaba admirando el cuerpo del mismo de reojo.

-N-Nichrome, tenemos que i-irnos… -Hablo la chica de cabellos rosas, sonrojada por la presencia de Yoh y por un Horo semidesnudo, distrayendo su vista con la hora en la pantalla de su celular y temblando un poco.

-Cierto… Ren –Le llamó- Vámonos. –Nichrome comenzaba a caminar y seguido por Tamao ocultando medio rostro de ella para que no notaran la vergüenza con la que cargaba, la burbuja de Ren se rompió al escuchar hablar a su amigo, su sonrojo seguía ahí pero gracias a la poca luz que había en el lugar no era visible a los ojos de los demás, además aún estaba un poco borracho, solo esperaba no vomitar más en el camino a su casa.

Yoh los despidió con una sonrisa y agitando suavemente su mano en el aire, Horo Horo sacudía su camisa sucia y húmeda llena de arena.

Las luces del lugar alumbraban como podían, pero la luz de la luna se ganaba se llevaba su crédito esa noche, los rayos del astro los iluminaban, regalándoles una hermosa noche. Una larga y hermosa noche a ambos.

* * *

Hello! sorry por la demora, la escuela me traia loca... muchas gracias por sus reviews Sakira, Xian puh, SophiHyud, sury, Tuinevitableanto, Lannuso y a mis hermosos Guest...

Ya son vacaciones, quizás ande más seguido por acá, igual tendré más tiempo para poder avanzar a la historia, se vendrán cosas interesantes~

**SweetnessKai**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Los rayos del sol lograron colarse sutilmente entre las cortinas de la habitación, logrando incomodar a Horo Horo el cual se encontraba tranquilamente dormido y en bóxer. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo despertó torpemente, quejándose de la molestia tapo su rostro con su brazo y suspiro, bajo su otro brazo buscando su celular, sabía que lo había arrojado cerca de él al llegar a su habitación. Al encontrarlo, el silencio del lugar le preocupo, era sábado por la mañana, debía de estar el ruido común de los clientes y de la televisión de la abuela. Salió de su cuarto, camino por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de su amigo y su hermano mayor.

Tocó en la primer puerta, no hubo respuesta, cuidadosamente la abrió, notando que la habitación de Hao estaba vacía, pensó mal pero decidió ignorar tales pensamientos, después llego a la puerta del cuarto de Yoh, toco varias veces hasta que respondieron, Yoh abrió con flojera, dejándose ver en bóxer.

-Buenos días Horo… -bostezo.

-¿Tu hermano no volvió anoche? -Le comento Horo Horo, parado frente a la entrada de su habitación, señalando hacia la pieza de Hao, extrañado.

Yoh abrió los ojos, sintió el silencio incomodo de su hogar, salió de la habitación haciendo a un lado a Horo Horo y bajo al primer piso, buscando a su abuela, la cual no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Ay no… -Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, jalando suavemente hebras del mismo.

Hao despertó en la casa de Peyote, se encontraba boca abajo acostado en el suelo del lugar, confundido rasco su cabeza y busco su celular, la luz del sol le molestaba demasiado, pues comenzaba a tener los efectos del_ after_, hizo un pequeño retroceso a los momentos de la noche, sonrío al saber que habían salido libres de las manos de la policía, se levantó del suelo, esquivando a los demás que seguían ahí, tenía que irse pronto a su casa o estaría en problemas. Ya era el mediodía del sábado, el miedo de saber que su abuela lo esperaba con algo para castrarlo por no haber regresado anoche le recorría la mente constantemente en el camino a la pensión. Apresuro el paso, con un severo dolor de cabeza y los rayos del sol molestando su vista.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala, escuchando la televisión, habían preparado su propio almuerzo y limpiado la cocina después de comer, a Horo Horo le molestaba un poco la luz del lugar y el Asakura menor, disfrutaba del aburrido programa que se encontraba en emisión en esos instantes.

-Oye Yoh… -Pregunto el peliceleste, recostado en el suelo de la sala. Tapando su rostro con su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Respondió Yoh sin despegar la vista del programa que veía.

-¿Qué haremos esta tarde?

-No lo sé. Tal vez invite a Chocolove y a Lyserg… -dijo dudoso mientras un bostezo ganaba su palabra. El tono en que lo dijo no convenció del todo al Usui, en cierto punto se sentía cansado y por otro lado tenía ganas de hacer un recuento de lo que sucedió anoche.

-Por cierto amigo… -Horo Horo se recargo un poco en el sillón, Yoh volteo a verlo para escucharlo con atención- Quiero invitarte a pasar las vacaciones conmigo en Hokkaido. –Yoh se sorprendio bastante y después, con tranquilidad soltó su risita.

-Gracias Horo, pero iremos a Izumo con el abuelo, quizás en verano pueda ir dos semanas –Le sonrió. Horo quedo un poco convencido ante la respuesta, al menos lo intento.

Unos extraños ruidos en la entrada principal hicieron que los dos jóvenes desde la sala se levantaran en alerta de saber quién había llegado, para su sorpresa era el mayor de los gemelos y uno de los creadores del desastre de ayer.

-Hola Hao… -Saludo el menor, regresando su vista a la pantalla, Horo Horo volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

Hao soltó un largo suspiro, aliviado de que eran su hermano y su amigo los que estaban en la casa, al menos esta vez volvía salirse con la suya.

-Vaya, vaya… Mi hermanito y el punk lograron escapar de la policía anoche. –Comento en tono de burla, viendo de reojo a Horo Horo.

-Al parecer tú también… -Respondió sin ánimos de siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pues ya se había cubierto medio rostro con su antebrazo.

-Es verdad… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunto Yoh mientras ponía en mute la televisión, Hao se lanzó a un lado de Horokeu, sacudiéndolo en el sillón y sacándolo de su comodidad.

-Veamos… -El mayor masajeo su barbilla, pensativo.- No lo recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que desperté en casa de Peyote.

-¿Y tuvieron sexo? –Horo se levantó, picándole uno de sus brazos morbosamente.

-No, pedazo de imbécil –Soltó un manotazo molesto, odiaba cuando Horo Horo le molestaba de esa forma, Yoh soltó una risa ante el acto de ambos.

-Oyeeeee… No era necesario –Horo Horo acarició suavemente su mano golpeada en ese momento, mientras se quejaba.

-Hermanito estas rojo –Lo señalo sonriendo el menor.

Hao solo pidió que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante, había caído en los juegos de ambos y eso lo estresaba, solo él podía jugar de esa forma con ellos.

-Carajo… Iré a bañarme y a dormir… -Se levantó de su lugar fastidiado, Horo Horo sonrió y volvió a recostarse, Yoh quito el mute de la televisión y continúo con su programa.

El fin de semana transcurrió con normalidad, no más caos ni fiestas por esos dos días. Horo Horo por fin pudo terminar de leer el capítulo que tenía pendiente de su libro de botánica, Yoh recuperar algunas horas de sueño y Hao igual.

Lunes por la mañana, el ritual de impuntualidades Asakura/Usui se hizo presente una vez más.

Primera clase para Horo Horo: química, ¿Y con quién compartía la clase? Exacto, con nuestro chico de ojos peculiares tono ámbar y mirada llena de odio hacia la humanidad. Otro día más en donde Horokeu Usui detuvo la puerta con precisión y lanzaba una mirada decisiva hacia el profesor, y una vez más este mismo accedió.

Ren Tao ya se encontraba en su lugar, Horo Horo saludo al inglés, sentándose detrás de él, su lugar acostumbrado. Última columna, penúltima fila, a su lado derecho era la fila de Ren, en donde, dos lugares adelante se encontraba este mismo.

Mientras la clase tomaba su curso habitual, Horo Horo y Lyserg se lanzaban notitas haciendo el recuento de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Kanna, hasta que un mal tiro, la notita cayó cerca del pie de Ren, extrañado ante tal basura a un lado suyo, la recogió, Horo Horo sintió como se desmoronaba su dignidad dentro de él en millones de pedazos que rápidamente el encendedor de Hao quemaría y desaparecería de la estúpida faz de la tierra.

Tao abrió la nota.

_-Oye por cierto ¿por qué terminaste sin camisa cuando fuimos por ti al baño?_

_-El estúpido del pico extraño en el pelo me vomito encima cuando fui al baño, por eso les pedí ayuda, no quería salir solo con él y que pensaran cosas estúpidas._

Volteó a ver a Horo Horo, el cual demostraba lo nervioso que estaba cuando lo vio que estaba leyendo sus estupideces con Lyserg.

-Oye imbécil… -Le habló- Te recuerdo que tu mandaste al carajo mis tennis. –Acto seguido arrojo la notita en su cara, llamando la atención del profesor y los demás compañeros.

-Tao, Usui, salgan de mi clase. –Les ordeno el profesor, señalando la puerta.- Y quiero que esperen a que termine mi clase, no se vayan a otro lugar.

-_ –_Pensó Horo Horo, ahora estaba en problemas y en una de las clases en las que peor notas tenía. Junto a Ren, se levantó de su banco y salió del salón.

Se sentó cerca de la puerta, Ren hizo lo mismo solo que del otro lado, cruzo sus brazos y se recargo firmemente en la pared.

-Estúpido… -Le susurró.

-Al menos no estaba ebrio cuando choque contigo aquella maldita vez… -Ese comentario por parte de Horo Horo provoco que el pico de la cabeza de Ren incrementara de una manera no natural para una cabellera humana.

-¡No estaba ebrio, comí algo que me hizo mal! -Le restregó sonrojado y furioso. Quería borrar esos recuerdos bochornosos en donde media escuela lo había visto en semejante estado. Maldecía a su amigo por eso, pero más a él mismo por hacerle caso.

-Claro, como si en esas fiestas hubiera comida… -Respondió Horo Horo, viendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, soltando un fuerte suspiro. Vio de reojo a Ren, el cual aún mantenía los brazos cruzados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, observando algún punto vago del piso.- Al menos puedes decir que estamos a mano, tú con mi camisa favorita y yo con tus estúpidos tennis.

-Mis **tennis** –Hizo un énfasis notorio en la palabra.- no son estúpidos, fueron un regalo de mi padre antes de mudarme a Japón, pedazo de…-No termino su frase, la campana para el cambio de clase había sonado, el salón de ambos salió y ellos se levantaron, al salir el ultimo estudiante el profesor les dio entrada nuevamente.

-Espero que estos minutos les hayan funcionado para reflexionar sobre las interrupciones a mi clase, jóvenes…. Bien, como es la última semana de clases para las vacaciones de primavera, asigne un trabajo especial de vacaciones en parejas, y ustedes dos formarán el último equipo, así como también tutorías para usted joven Usui.

-Perfecto… -Murmuró Horo Horo.

-Espero se esfuerce demasiado, sus notas conmigo no son las mejores y joven Tao, espero le ayude bastante.

-Está bien profesor… -Contesto Tao con neutralidad, aunque por dentro su enojo se lo estaba llevando hasta la puta madre _(N/A: perdón por mis groserías mexicanas, salen naturales (?))_.

-Bien, pueden retirarse.

Los dos tomaron sus cosas, no cruzaron palabra en el camino a sus otras clases, Horo Horo solo quería que el día terminara, comenzaría con las maletas a partir de hoy y así vería si olvidaba cosas, solo anhelaba que el fin de semana llegara pronto.

-Oye estúpido… -Hablo Ren, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del peliceleste antes de entrar a su próxima clase, unas de sus manos estaba recargada suavemente en la puerta del salón.

-¿Que? –Se giró para verle frente a frente.

-Te veo a la salida con Asakura –Dijo mientras entraba al salón, sacándole el dedo medio.

Horo solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante llena de fastidio antes de entrar a su próxima clase.

El día termino, Yoh y Horo caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela para dirigirse hacia la pensión Asakura, ahí Hao los estaría esperando, o eso creía Horo, cuando alguien toco su hombro.

-¿Qué demonios? –Exclamo asustado volteando a su espalda y bajando un poco la mirada, topándose con un Tao molesto. Sus ojos provocaron que un escalofrío y un ligero calor se apoderaran del cuerpo de Horo Horo.

-Oye pedazo de idiota, te dije que nos viéramos a la salida. –Le reclamo Ren, viéndolo con odio, Yoh soltó una ligera risita al escuchar el insulto.

-Hola Ren –Le sonrió el Asakura, mientras Ren solo alzo su mano saludándolo.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, cabeza de antena?... –Le pregunto girando los ojos con fastidio.

-Tus estúpidas tutorías, cabeza hueca. –Se defendió, tratando de calmarse y no soltarle un puñetazo en ese instante.

-Ay mierda, es verdad…Te veo más tarde Yoh -Suspiro Horo Horo, llevándose una mano a su rostro.

-Está bien, nos vemos Horito –Dijo Yoh despidiéndose de ambos y avanzando para alcanzar a su hermano.

-Vámonos, idiota. –Ordeno Ren, caminando primero que él y adelantándose.

-Deja de insultarme, enano.

-¿A quién llamaste enano? –Se detuvo en seco al escuchar semejante palabra.

-¿Qué acaso nunca te habías dado cuenta de tu estatura? –Horo levanto una ceja mientras ocultaba su burla, siguió caminando dejándolo atrás. Ren sentía que estaba a punto de ahorcarlo en esos instantes, soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y alcanzar el paso del otro.

-Anda enano, te estoy dejando atrás ¿O tus cortas piernas te impiden avanzar más rápido?-Le gritó con burla Horo Horo, ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperándolo. De alguna forma tenía que bloquear esos sentimientos que le provocaba Ren siempre que lo veía con sus ojos de tan extraño color.

No supo en que momento llego hasta allá, pero de algo estaba seguro que perdería la poca paciencia que cargaba con ese pedazo de imbécil de pelo azul que hace dos semanas mando al carajo sus tennis con la cerveza.

* * *

Hola Hola a todos ustedes, sigo viva, si, solo que con algunos problemas existenciales y la escuela me traen loca... Bastante...  
No me he olvidado de este fanfic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz uvu... Bueno, espero les guste y nos leemos pronto

**SweetnessKai**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Los hermanos Asakura continuaron su andar rumbo a la pensión, no articulaban palabra alguna, Yoh como siempre escuchaba un poco de música con sus audífonos naranjas y Hao observando y pateando piedritas que se atravesaban en su paso, con la mirada baja, concentrado en su juego sintió la presencia de alguien más que caminaba directo hacia ellos.

Yoh levanto lentamente la vista, encontrándose con aquella sensual figura que ansiaba ver de nuevo. Paso por un lado de ambos gemelos, el menor perdió su mirada en dichosas caderas y piernas que eran cubiertas por el uniforme de la escuela delante de la de ellos. Trago un poco de saliva y dispuesto a hablarle, su oportunidad paso fugaz, pero, un pequeño objeto cayo después del paso de la chica, lo recogió con delicadeza, Hao solo observaba como se iba aquella fémina que lo mando al carajo esa vez que le pregunto su nombre y claro, en la fiesta de la semana pasada.

-¿Qué es hermanito? –El mayor se acercó curioso a las manos de su pequeño clon, que observaba con ternura el objeto recién encontrado.

Yoh acerco con delicadeza la palma de su mano para que su gemelo tuviera una mejor vista del nuevo descubrimiento. –Es un botón en forma de girasol, es muy bonito –Levanto su vista viendo hacia atrás para saber si aún podía alcanzarla, pero se había perdido la figura con el tiempo que paso admirando aquella figurita de la flor.- Espero poder verla nuevamente y devolvérselo. –Dicho esto, guardo la florecita en la bolsa de su pantalón y volvió a colocarse sus audífonos, dejando a su hermano sin palabras y continúo su andar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al departamento de Ren Tao, un lugar ubicado en una de las secciones ricachonas de todo Funbari, el edificio era grande, Horo Horo no alcanzaba a contar los pisos del mismo, estaba asombrado, entraron al lugar, el recepcionista reconoció al muchacho de ojos ámbar y lo saludo cortésmente, nuestro peliceleste no se perdía los pasos de Ren, no quería quedarse atrás y perderse.

Se detuvieron frente a un elevador, esperando su turno, pues alguien más venia al último piso. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que las puertas abrieron, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y rubia, sonriéndole a Ren, al parecer se conocían de vista. Vecinos del edificio.

Los ojos de Horo Horo no perdían detalle del lugar, estaba asombrado, pues era la primera vez que llegaba a ese rincón de la ciudad. Demasiada elegancia para un ser mortal como él, acostumbrado a estar rodeado de la naturaleza el día entero,

En menos de cinco minutos, ya estaban caminando nuevamente por el pasillo que les daba al departamento de Tao.

-¿Vives tu solo? –Pregunto Horo Horo tocando el tapiz que cubría las paredes del pasillo, esperando que Ren abriera.

-Sí, es mi propio departamento. –Respondió empujando la puerta, arrojo sus cosas al sillón que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.- Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí, estudiaremos en el comedor.

Horo hizo caso de las indicaciones, dejando su mochila en el sillón y caminando hacia el comedor que se encontraba al fondo del lugar, la cocina contaba con una barra que daba hacia la misma sala y el comedor, a un lado de esta, estaba la puerta a la habitación de Ren. Se acomodó en el asiento, esperando al dueño del departamento.

-Nada mal, para que sea solo tuyo… -Dijo, mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro tranquilizando sus nervios, jugando con las hebras azules de su cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su frente.

-Lo sé. –Respondió arrogante, dándole un vaso lleno de agua como cortesía.- Bien, a lo que venimos Usui, no quiero gastar mí preciado tiempo sin hacer algo. –Añadió viéndolo directamente a los ojos, logrando que un pequeño sonrojo se creara en las mejillas del otro al escuchar como pronunciaba su apellido.

-C-Cierto… -Se levantó pronto de su asiento y fue por sus cosas.

El rato fluyo bastante bien, los regaños y explicaciones se hicieron presentes ante los errores que Horo Horo hacía en cada uno de los problemas que Ren le dictaba para saber qué tan malo era en la materia.

-Maldita sea Horo, no puedo creer que seas pésimo en química.

-Siempre me quedo dormido en esa clase. –Un golpe por parte de Ren fue directo hasta su nuca- ¡Oye, eso no era necesario!

-Imbécil, por eso no entiendes los problemas.

-Uy uy perdón, señor inteligencia. –Horo hablo con un evidente sarcasmo que molesto a Ren.

-¡Concéntrate! –Gritoneo casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que guardaba.

-Está bien, está bien… -Tomo su lápiz nuevamente y comenzó a resolver uno de los problemas.

Ren observaba cautelosamente cada movimiento de muñeca que hacia este con el lápiz, cada vez que hacia algún cálculo con la misma calculadora, así fuese una simple suma, Horo utilizaba ese aparato, después su vista comenzó a detallar cada facción, cada gesto que hacia al ponerse a analizar lo que intentaba resolver, delineando con los ojos cada línea del rostro, incluso la forma de tomar los objetos entre sus dedos.

No perdía de vista ni el más mínimo detalle del momento.

Y por traición de su mente, el recuerdo de aquella fiesta, donde Horo Horo andaba sin su camisa, por el accidente que ocurrió en el baño, apareció.

Había guardado cada detalle perfectamente del abdomen del mismo, sintió como un calor comenzaba a invadir su rostro, intento desviar su vista con otra cosa, pero la imagen de esa fiesta seguía ahí, la forma de su vientre, su ombligo, e incluso las ligeras curvas de sus abdominales.

El sonrojo comenzó a crecer, a sudar frio y ligeros escalofríos recorrían su misma espina dorsal, maldecía que su mente le traicionara en un momento así.

-Hey… -Paso su mano varias veces para traer de vuelta la atención.- cabeza de antena, termine –La voz de Horo Horo rompió con la imagen que invadía los pensamientos de Ren, confundido y buscando la mirada de este para que le prestara atención, comenzó a mover su mano de un lado a otro, teniendo éxito, lo que hizo que despertara del trance.

-¿E-Eh?… ¿A quién le llamas antena, maldito peinado de puercoespín? –Reaccionó molesto aun con el sonrojo encima de sus mejillas.

-Termine el estúpido problema, señorito. –Contesto con un poco de burla en la última palabra, le dedico una mirada confundido por el sonrojo que permanecía en las mejillas de Ren.

-Ah…-parpadeo confundido, tomo el cuaderno donde estaban estudiando y comenzó a revisar los procedimientos.- Nada mal, para ser la décima vez que realizas el mismo problema…-soltó un suspiro y vio la hora, comenzaba a oscurecer.- Creo que continuaremos mañana.

Horo Horo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa ladina de victoria, provocando que el sonrojo volviera a aparecer, cerró su libreta y se levantó de su silla, para guardar sus cosas y poder irse, la habitación comenzaba a tener poca luz, debido a la puesta de sol en la ciudad.

-Bueno, supongo que regreso por donde entramos.

-Claro, idiota –Murmuro entre dientes el otro, una ligera vena de molestia se marcó con delicadeza en su frente.

Horo abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, Ren soltó un suspiro de alivio y se arrojó sobre el sillón de su sala, llevo ambas manos a su rostro y sentía que hervía, la misma imagen del viernes por la noche de Horo Horo sin camisa seguía en su mente aun después de despedirse de este.

¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando? Estaba claro que odiaba al sujeto por arruinar el único mísero par de tennis que tenían un valor especial para él encima de los que ya tenía para vestir, pero estaba consciente de que había arruinado una prenda que quizás tenía el mismo valor que sus tennis. La única diferencia, que la camisa podía lavarse y los tennis, simplemente se fueron a la mierda.

-¡He llegado! –Saludo Horo, entrando a la pensión, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, escuchaba los ruidos comunes de los clientes nocturnos, por lo que entendió rápidamente que la abuela estaba ocupada atendiendo.

Subió a su habitación, encontrándose con Yoh en las escaleras, la sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro. Usui lo observo confundido, iría a dejar sus cosas y después interrogaría el porqué de semejante felicidad plasmada en el castaño.

Diez minutos después, bajo a la sala de estar, donde Yoh se encontraba viendo su celular, checando algunos mensajes que quizás luego respondería.

-Hey, ¿por qué la sonrisa amigo?- Horo se lanzó al sillón, justo a un lado de él, haciendo que por la caída del cuerpo de su amigo, rebotara un poco. Yoh dejo a un lado su celular y metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacando el botón de girasol que horas atrás encontró.

-Es de la chica, volví a verla cuando venía de regreso con Hao, creo que no se dio cuenta cuando se le cayó.

Horo Horo tomó entre sus manos el pequeño botón, observando cada detalle, era hermoso. Un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente al ver el centro de la flor, sonrío y se lo entrego de nuevo a Yoh.

-Es una buena oportunidad para que al fin le hables, ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, lo haré mañana. –Rio ligeramente como de costumbre, un sonrojo apareció y guardo nuevamente el botoncito en su pantalón.- Y bien ¿Qué tal las tutorías con Ren?

-Nada mal, para haber sido la primera tarde. Aunque tengo que repasar los apuntes. Demasiado desesperado, me sorprende que también te de tutorías a ti.

-Tranquilo Horito, solo es esta semana de clases y después serán las vacaciones, la tranquilidad volverá a mí. –Volvió a reír como de costumbre, mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se recargaba cómodamente en el respaldo del sillón.

Una noche tranquila, una vez más.

La mañana del día siguiente, los rayos del sol golpearon la ventana de Yoh, logrando que despertara, viera su reloj y darse cuenta que despertó antes que su alarma, por primera vez, quizás, si es que los grandes espíritus lo permiten, llegarían sin prisas a la escuela.

Comenzó con alistar sus cosas, iría a tomar un baño para poder despertar mejor y tal vez ir por Horo Horo y su hermano mayor.

Salió de su habitación, camino hacia el baño bostezando y estirándose un poco, al tratar de girar la perilla se dio cuenta de que tenía seguro, insistió un poco moviéndola desesperado, alguien estaba ahí y no se dio por enterado. En posición de tocar por saber quién era el _invasor_ la puerta se abrió, dejando ver entre el vapor que emanaba el cuarto, a un hombre alto y de cabellera un poco larga, no más que la de Hao, le llegaba a los hombros y algunas gotas escurrían del mismo, acaba de tomar un delicioso y relajante baño.

-¿P-Padre?... –Yoh abrió los ojos y con eso logró despertar, más que otras veces, de las cuales Hao era el encargado, esta vez hubo una excepción.

-¡Buenos días! –Le saludo el hombre, que había salido solo en toalla, cubriendo de su cadera para abajo.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí? Se supone que nos iríamos el sábado por la mañana.

El hombre se rasco la barbilla, tratando de pensar una respuesta para su hijo, no quería caer en discusiones innecesarias y tenía que mantener la figura de alto mando en el hogar.

Hao apareció detrás de Yoh, saliendo de su habitación dispuesto a asustarlo, pero se dio cuenta de la persona con la que se encontraba en el pasillo, sus ojos se ampliaron, se sorprendió al verlo, todo rastro de sueño quedo atrás ante la imagen que presenciaba.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! –Grito, señalándolo y permaneciendo estático detrás de Yoh

-Buenos días, hijo mío. –Saludo el señor.

Los gemelos aún seguían en shock al ver a su padre ahí, semidesnudo y saliendo del baño, el vapor se había disipado.

-¡No nos ignores! –Gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a captar la atención de su padre y reaccionando a que les debía una respuesta.

-Regrese por ustedes, su madre quiere que partamos antes a Izumo para pasar más tiempo en vacaciones, tenemos el plan de un pequeño viaje sorpresa.

El tiempo se detuvo para aquellos dos, aún estaban tratando de procesar la información, sobre todo Hao, ya que estaban planeando la fiesta de antes de vacaciones.

-¿C-Cuándo nos vamos? –Pregunto Yoh, tratando de recuperar la estabilidad ante semejante noticia.

-Hoy por la tarde.

-_Estoy completamente jodido._ –Pensó Yoh. Cubriéndose de un aura oscura a su alrededor.

* * *

Hello!

Se que he andado bastante desaparecida estos ultimos meses, pero oh jebus, les juró que la escuela me tenia loca, ya estoy de vacaciones ahora si, quizás les actualice con más frecuencia, no prometo nada pero aqui ando, espero no haber perdido lectoras y si es asi, pues siempre habra nuevos ^^

Tal vez, la historia tome un giro muy extraño, ya que... siento que estoy planteando a Yoh y HoroHoro justo a unas situaciones que he vivido ultimamente.

Los tqm y saludos!~


End file.
